PCIe (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express) is a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard or protocol. The PCIe protocol may be utilized for communications with respect to a compute node. Other compute nodes may employ different bus protocols. Communication between a compute node using PCIe and a different compute node utilizing a different bus protocol may be achieved with a protocol converter that converts communications, such as messages, read requests and write requests, between the PCIe and the different bus protocols.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.